


Embrace Death

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agni sometimes dreams of the day he could've died and when he wakes up he finds Death holding him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace Death

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fuck the police. I'll go down with this ship.

Agni woke up in a cold sweat and tried to move his arm. When he felt it was numb and trapped beneath a warm body, he began to panic.  
He stared down and sighed when he caught red in the moonlight. He shifted as carefully as possible and pulled Grelle closer.  
“What is it?” she asked, looking up at him.  
“Nothing,” Agni said stiffly. “Just go back to sleep.”  
Grelle sighed and rested her head on his chest, one ear pressed against his ribs. “Has anyone ever told you you're really warm?”  
“No,” Agni said. “Grelle, go back to sleep.”  
She tilted her head, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Was it that dream again?”  
Agni nodded and felt Grelle run her hands over his throat. Her nails dragged just enough to distract him as her hands moved lower, splayed over his chest.  
“I already told you that you're going to live a long life,” she said softly. Her hand reached up, wiping a tear Agni hadn't noticed. “But you'll probably get stuck with William if you stay in London.”  
Agni nodded and cupped her chin. He brought her face closer to his, kissing her soft lips. She kissed him back before resting her head on his chest, one ear pressed against his flesh.  
“A long life,” she repeated, voice slurred by sleep.  
Agni ran his bandaged fingers through her hair, watching her go back to sleep. Slowly, he left him slip into the comfort of sleep.  
He got through the rest of the night without any more nightmares.


End file.
